


Cake

by mikaylamazing



Series: Destiel One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feeding Eachother, Fluff, I don't know what any of my writing is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylamazing/pseuds/mikaylamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cake eating and stubble crumbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

“This is like sacrilege,” Dean nearly growls, watching as Cas takes another bite of the offending food.  
“Sacrilege would imply I was violating or misusing something. I am only eating cake,” Cas replies, innocently licking frosting off of his fingertips.  
“Yeah, but you’re eating cake even though there’s delicious pie right here.” Dean says all of this in between bites of said pie.  
“Everyone has different tastes,” Cas says with a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders.  
“And here I thought we were absolutely perfect for each other.” Dean can’t see Cas’s face, but he can tell that Cas rolls his eyes as he scoffs.  
“I think our differences only make us more compatible.”  
“Okay, since when are you the expert?”  
“Maybe the cake gives me special relationship powers. You should try some of it.” Cas lifts his fork up to Dean’s lips, but he just turns his head the opposite direction, like a petulant child refusing to eat their vegetables. Cas thinks it’s cute.  
“Come on, Dean. Just a bite,” Cas says in a sing-song tone of voice, inching closer to Dean, his chair scraping against the hardwood floor. Dean looks at Cas skeptically before accepting the nearly perfect bite of cake into his mouth.  
“See? It’s good,” Cas says, gauging Dean’s reaction. Even though it’s not much of a reaction, Cas can see that he was right, because obviously Dean did more than just tolerate the cake.  
“You’ve got crumbs.” Cas swipes the back of his hand against the corner of Dean’s mouth.  
“So? Maybe I want crumbs. Stop trying to change me…”

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify, almost all of the drabbles i've written for this challenge are fluff.  
> also, since i'm getting a bit overly excited about this, i'll probs post more than just one drabble/one-shot per day.  
> thnks for reading this if you did :)


End file.
